


The Shame Of Jaskier

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Arguing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited, Sex, Sexism, Threesome, Thruple, Unrequited Love, heat - Freeform, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: While Geralt, Jaskier and Yennefer are traveling through the woods on a voyage they get a little side tracked with relationship drama.Mainly Jaskier going into heat and Yennefer not being amused at all when Geralt has to help him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	The Shame Of Jaskier

It was easier to assume Jaskier knew where him and Geralt were going than to bother the brute by asking simple questions like “ _is this necessary?_ ” Or “ _where exactly are we going…?_ ” So he stayed tight lipped and silent, not wanting to bother Geralt anymore than he knew his presence did.

They had been traveling companions for awhile, longer than Jaskier can even really remember, after all, it felt like some of their missions with monsters took forever and he liked to drown out part of the journey in alcohol and women.

That was until hiding who he was didn’t work out anymore.

Women and booze were for just about anybody, an Alpha would get a fair share of both. Geralt would never have to worry a day without either, Jaskier knows because Yennefer made herself a known pawn in their life now.

Geralt was still at odds with Vesemir and in the end Jaskier learned to shut up about the Law of Surprise child that Geralt had accidentally created. He felt bad about being a bit relieved when Geralt didn’t want to say around for the child, it was his stupid Omega brain that wanted Geralt as far away from a child that wasn’t his as possible. He knew it wasn’t fair, but life wasn’t fair.

And oh did he know about life not being fair, Yennefer was like the Gods wrath and hatred with humanity discarded into a witch woman, determined to rain terror on those around her. More often than not Jaskier.

She would prance next to Geralt, her fiery purple eyes hardening anytime she caught Jaskier’s eyes at the white haired man. She was clearly jealous, but Jaskier didn’t know why. Geralt was absolutely without a doubt madly in love with her, from the way his golden eyes couldn’t part with her luscious body, her hips wide, her breasts perky, even under all the animal fur she wore. They were meant to be in every sense of the word, perfectly made for each other. So why on earth would she always glare at him.

The three of them stopped for a break, Jaskier couldn’t walk much further so Geralt took pity on him and climbed down from Roach, helping Yennefer off the back of mare, _as if she couldn’t herself._ And they paused for a little while by a frozen crystal lake. The whole atmosphere was cold, snow covering everything left to the elements and Jaskier could really use a beer, or maybe a blanket.

“Think next time we see a pub we could go in and get a drink?” He didn’t say it to anyone in particular but he was correct to assume Geralt would answer him over Yennefer.

“You know you’re not allowed to. How you were getting away with it before is unbelievable.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and huffed, “that’s such a bloody stupid thing. I don’t understand one bit why I can’t drink and fuck women anytime I want to. Just because I haven’t renewed my blockers shouldn’t mean shit.” He argued.

Yennefer seemed amused at his distress, “and why is that? You’ve got no reason to stop your _illegal_ blockers so why have you? Got an Alpha you’re trying to _entertain_?” She accused rudely.

He scoffed, “just because you’re a Beta doesn’t mean you’re anywhere better than me you whore. That’s right, you, you think you’re so much better! You met Geralt for the first time and you fuck in less than an hour. What the fuck was with that?!” He threw his hands up in the air and stomped his foot petulantly.

Geralt tried to interrupt with a firm “ _Jaskier_ ” but the smaller lad was having none of it.

“And you! Sleeping with women on the down low, you act as if you don’t! Well you do, what was the cunts name, Renfri? You fucked her after what _two hours?_ ” He cocked his head as he pretended to count on his fingers.

Yennefer’s already blazing eyes turned their judgment onto Geralt, as if she had been a virgin before they had sex in the old castle.

“Jaskier, what is all this about?” Geralt was getting right to the point and that was something that Jaskier did not appreciate.

“Why can’t I do what you are allowed to? I can’t ride a horse by myself, I can’t drink unless it’s cheap housewives wine and I certainly won’t be allowed with anymore Beta and Omega women. Why are they limiting my rights over this?!” He cried in anguish.

Yennefer breached closer, filling up his space in the dense forest with her towering figure that seemed to rise over him. “You lost your rights when you were given the right to birth a child. That’s what happens. I get punished for it too and I can’t even have a babe. So why don’t you fuck of with your bullshit about fairness. You and I both know life isn’t fair.” She stepped back and over to Roach before she hopped onto the horses back, a clear sign she was ready to leave.

“What if I don’t want a babe, or an Alpha.”

She ignored him at first, favoring Geralt’s mounting of the horse over his question. “What if I want a babe and a nice Omega? So many what ifs that won’t ever happen. Because Omega’s will always need a babe and I will never have one. I’ll _never_ fucking have one.”

And with that she ended the conversation entirely, taking Roach’s reins and starting her off on a slow trot back on the woods trail. Jaskier relented and followed after them as they continued on their voyage.

* * *

  
It was nightfall and the sky released a flurry of snowflakes onto the white streaked land. Yennefer has already pitched or rather created her tent for the night. A small tent from the outside, but a palace on the inside. Maybe a bit dramatic but Jaskier found it a wonderful place to spend the night.

Yennefer had sent him a small eye glance before she was undoing her heavy winter coat and her many grey and animal fur layers until she was in lace panties and a matching bra. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it from her soft to the eye legs and her thin stomach and perky tits to match. She was a sight. And she was all Geralt’s. But it looked like in that moment, with the two of them taking up all the space in the room she was undressing for him. And only him. Something he didn’t find himself overjoyed with.

Her hips swayed and her arms twirled as she took off his red shirt and his matching pants. Letting him place his own lute to the side before she took it and threw it hazardous to the floor like his clothes. “This is what Geralt and many men will fall for every time my dear.” She grabbed his hand and pulled it to touch her breast, running it down her figure until it reached her underwear where she stopped. “Don’t worry, you’ll find a nice Alpha that will please you, one that doesn’t mind a horrible and annoying lute player.”

“Haw, haw, haw, you are just _so_ hilarious.” He pulled his hand away and moved back from her. “I get it, you’re pretty and you fuck men.”

“More importantly Geralt, no, no, _no_ , not that look. The eye roll and the “ _as if”_ assitude. You might say you wanna fuck girls, but a bigger part wants to be _fucked_. That’s why you stopped your suppressants—“ she stepped closer. “—that’s why you always follow Geralt around—“ even closer “and that’s why you hate _me_.”

“Very presumptuous of you.” He ignored her closeness and crossed his arms. “I stopped suppressants because I had too. My source told me that every few years I would have to go into heat so I wouldn’t fuck up my fertility forever. I follow Geralt because I like him, _as a friend._ ” Yennefer’s growing smile dropped when he finished, not at all believing Jaskier’s words. “And I hate you because you’re a bitch.”

“So you’re saying if Geralt walked in here and wanted to fuck you—“ she stopped when the tent flaps opened and Geralt walked in, stiff as a board, looking like a statue. He gave no remark about what he was doing and made no indication he ever would.

Yennefer abandoned their conversation and strided over to Geralt, happily leaning her body weight on him while he tried to undress. “Think we can make him sleep outside, don’t want his voyeur ass to peak at us…”

“No, he will sleep inside, on the floor but inside. And we will not be doing anything for him to look at anyway.” His hair fell to the side when his eyes stared down at Yennefer’s.

“Fine, to the floor sleeping, I’ll change your mind on the other.” She pulled him closer and began to undue his armor and thick layering underneath. His sword she placed over by the bed, and his arms she laid on a side dresser.

“If you two start fucking I swear to the Gods I’ll figure out how to kill you.” With no one’s death in particular it was clear with his eye contact that his bad intentions were for Yennefer.

“Good luck with that, with a flick of her hand the candles burned out and the sound of her bare feet and Geralt’s boots hitting the floor as they made their way over to the bed. As Yennefer passed him she brushed her hand over his face and he swore she kissed his cheek, but that _couldn’t_ have happened so he ignored his flipping stomach and laid down on the carpeted floor, dragging a blanket off the end of the bed and pulling it around himself till he felt as snug and comfortable as he was gonna get.

* * *

It was completely dark out when he was woken up by a loud squeaking sound echoing through the tent. He groaned a bit as he sat up, the floor doing wonders for his aching back, and glanced at the bed that was now rocking back and forth. Sure enough he was able to see that Yennefer was bouncing up and down on what was no doubt Geralt’s dick.

He stealthily moved forward, barely being able to see them in the pitch black of night. But he could make out their heavy breathing and when his eyes adjusted he could fully see their bodies moving against each other. He startled a little when Yennefer turned to look directly at him, lifting and falling down harder, purposely moaning louder to annoy him. With an eye roll he was going to go back to his uncomfortable bed on the floor when Yennefer moaned and grabbed his attention back to the couple. She was squeezing Geralt’s thighs and moaning, practically squirming as she came on his cock.

Jaskier found it utterly ridiculous that she just had to show off like that in front of him.

She laughed and threw her head back, “hold on, I know you want to, but I need to grab something alright?” She pushed her body up and hopped off the bed as Geralt grumbled a complaint. She walked right past Jaskier and over to one of the dressers, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. She raced back over to the bed and hopped on. “Here, let me—“ Jaskier could hear the click and slide of the handcuffs on the bed posts. “Wow, you gave in a lot easier than I expected.” She smirked and went on to wrap the blindfold around his eyes.

Yennefer looked over to Jaskier and held out her finger, motioning for him to come closer. She shifted on the bed, hopping off and grabbing onto Jaskier’s bed shirt, forcing it up and off his chest in his surprise. Next she grabbed his pants, shucking them and his underwear down to the floor. His cheeks went bright red and he covered his private parts as fast as he could.

She pushed him towards the bed and wouldn’t stop until he was sat on the end of the bed, looking desperately at her for direction. She slid on carefully and took hold of his legs, positioning him over Geralt’s body. He violently shook his head as she took hold of the Witcher’s dick, stroking it up and down and then straight up in the air, all eight inches of it…

Jaskier tried to show her that this wasn’t a good idea but a part of him didn’t want to disagree. He wanted this, or a little part did. So when Yennefer pushed on his shoulders and forced his body closer to Geralt’s dick he didn’t object. It burned when the head breached and he couldn’t fathom how Yennefer could take it so easily. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he pushed himself further down. He looked over to find Yennefer staring at his private parts, and that’s when he figured that she had never seen a male Omega before.

Jaskier took hold of Yennefer’s hand and rested it where his pussy clamped around Geralt’s cock. She seemed curious, examining as his vagina lips moved up and down on the dick inside of him. He was holding his cock up, making sure that his balls didn’t rest on Geralt or he’d realize.

He huffed a deep breath when Yennefer started rubbing at his clit, her bright purple eyes easy to see despite the darkness. He used his free hand to reach out and rub her nipple when he rocked on Geralt’s cock.

Yennefer moaned and Jaskier found himself preening a bit at being able to give her pleasure like that. He rocked down harder and looked forward at Geralt’s face, his arms were flexing and pulling on the handcuffs but he didn’t break out of them, _he didn’t want to._ And the blindfold that kept Jaskier and Geralt on seperate sides, one knowing and the other not. The blonde bucked up rhythmically and grunted as he shot his cum into Jaskier who couldn’t help but gasp. Yennefer shot him a glare and covered the awkward silence with moans of her own.

Jaskier rocked back on Geralt’s dick desperately, tugging on his dick while rubbing his clit. He held back his moans of ecstasy as he came on Geralt’s cock, shooting into his own hand. With instant regret he pulled off and held his gross hand away from his body. Yennefer seemed to take the hint he was embarrassed and took hold of his hand to lick the cum off his fingers. He wanted to cuss her out for her actions but he refrained from slapping her and just pulled his hand away.

Putting his clothes on and squirming at the cum dripping out of him, Jaskier got the job done, going back to his spot at the end of the bed and trying to sleep for as long as he could before they picked up their stuff and went on with the journey.

It was a little hard when he heard Yennefer’s voice cooing to Geralt’s and him talking softly back, his husky voice made Jaskier feel like honey, even when his words weren’t directed at him.

But he was no longer needed, so he curled up once again and shivered as his body started to cool down. He wished he could shower, his body felt sweaty and sticky and he hated it. Not to mention Geralt’s cum was still inside him and wished he could rid himself of everything he had just done.

It was morning when Jaskier opened his eyes again to see that the tent was still up but no one else was inside. His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and he found his stomach flipping over at the idea that they left him behind.

He quickly dashed to get up, pulling on his proper clothes instead of sleepwear and running outside to have a good look around. Luckily they were still there, walking around the grounds and talking to each other. Jaskier watched a bit sadly as they did so, it seemed like most of his and Geralt’s conversations were one-sided.

Yennefer had taken a glance his way, a little smirk on her lips. “Well the stowaway is up, let’s get going.” She told Geralt happily. The brute not seeming to care one bit.

With the tent now gone, Roach up and ready to ride, they were back on their journey. All except for the fact that Jaskier most definitely was limping. It was hard not to when his cunt couldn’t stop throbbing from his adventures last night. But he didn’t want Geralt to notice and he certainly didn’t want Yennefer making fun of him. Something like “ _oh did you go out for a late night fuck, Jaskier? Not used to taking eight inches are we?_ ” But she said nothing, only glancing at him and smirking when she noticed. Nevertheless he was grateful.

Geralt on the other hand did notice. “Has something hurt you, Jaskier?”

Pulled out of his little made up world where him and Geralt were still snuggling in bed together wasn’t something he wanted to leave. But he didn’t want to ignore Geralt so he just stumbled around for what to respond with. “Uhh, I must’ve tripped over a rock yesterday and it’s starting to hurt now. Sure there’s a bruise.” He swallowed nervously but was relieved and a bit hurt when Geralt didn’t pursue him farther.

 _Do I mean that little to him that he doesn’t even question it?_ Jaskier turned away from the two of them and stared down at the pathway they were walking. He shivered as his body started to heat up, his palms sweating as his clothes became burning hot. He croaked out a “is it getting hotter or what?” Before he felt his body start to tremble.

Yennefer gave him an odd look, “no, it’s freezing here…”

Geralt seemed very confused, “why are you perspiring when snow still lays below us. Has sickness taken you?”

Jaskier shook his head as he felt his arms and legs shake, his head throbbing and his stomach clenching as his nether regions quivered. He closed his eyes to block everything else out, a small whimper escaped him at the feeling of slick leaving him. “I think—I think I’m going into heat.” He mumbled.

Yennefer groaned and rolled her eyes. “What the hell could’ve triggered—“ she stopped herself short at the exact moment she realized. Her eyes beginning to stare daggered at Jaskier. “Looks like we’ll have to make a stop at one of the villages to get you fucked and be on our way.”

Jaskier protested instantly, his mouth open as if he wanted to rebuttal but he couldn’t fathom any words. Geralt would for him.

“No, Yennefer. We can’t do that. We’ll take a detour to a fresh land space and then you’ll put up another tent for him to ride it out.” He left no room for argument so Yennefer didn’t even bother.

“What about a tent for you and me? To keep ourselves busy?” She purred.

Geralt didn’t respond, but to Yennefer’s ears it was yes she had wanted.

Jaskier was still hobbling next to them, well more like behind them at this point. Standing up was starting to get taxing and he felt his legs start to wobble as he tried to force them forward. His pants felt wet and cold and his shirt felt wet and hot. His whole body was malfunctioning and Jaskier hated it.

Geralt pulled Roach’s reins when he took notice of Jaskier’s absence. “Yennefer, I don’t believe Jaskier can walk much longer.”

Yennefer seemed to know what he was implying without him directly saying it. She scoffed, “why don’t you walk beside me and Jaskier? It would be better if we rode with you beside us.”

But Geralt didn’t budge and Yennefer unhappily hopped off the horse, brushing her dress off as she glared at Jaskier.

“Get on Jaskier.” And to Jaskier it felt as though he was commanded, and his body vibrated at it. Too bad he was physically too weak to pull himself up the horse no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t want to be a burden but he felt exactly like one when Geralt had to pull him up on Roach out of pity.

Jaskier felt wobbly still but it was a relief to get a break from walking. He unconsciously leaned back on Geralt and was thrilled when he didn’t pull away. More slick slipped from him and he groaned as his stomach cramped. He rubbed cunt down against Roach and was instantly rewarded with little zaps of pleasure.

“You smell different.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow and turned a bit to look at Geralt. “I— well my scent changes when I’m in heat. It’s how it works. To attract Alpha’s.”

Geralt didn’t respond and they continued in silence, Yennefer trailing along miserably as Jaskier groaned with each rock of Roach’s body.

His dick felt hard and his body throbbing as he felt his orgasm start to build. His face burned in mortification as he got himself off on a horse's back. And not just any horse but someone who he would consider his best friend’s horse’s back. But that couldn’t stop him as his stomach tightened and he felt himself release in his pants, legs tightening around Roach as he climaxed.

Yennefer gave him a barely contained disgusted look as she watched him cum. And Geralt either didn’t notice or more likely didn’t care.

Jaskier felt his leg twitch and he rocked on the horse again, scooching back until he felt Geralt front press up against his back. He stiffened before his sex riddled body took over and he pushed his ass against Geralt’s dick. Because suddenly all eight inches of the man seemed like the greatest thing in the world. He wanted to whisper an apology but when he felt the appendage he wanted start to fill and push back against him he refrained. Jaskier was elated, his mind filling with pleased Omega thoughts about his Alpha loving him. Course it was a lie but that didn’t matter.

He rocked back harder, keening lightly at the feel of Roach’s back rubbing with his clothes and his pussy. He clamped his legs around the horse and waited as his cunt throbbed with satisfaction.

Geralt seemed to be a hundred percent aware of what Jaskier was doing. But he didn’t intervene and object. He sat patiently behind the Omega. Doing nothing. And Jaskier really wished he’d do something.

After his third orgasm rolled through him Jaskier had had enough with rubbing himself off on a horse. He wanted the horse’s owner. Badly.

Jaskier pushed back again, happy to find Geralt’s dick was still hard. He reached up and ran his fingers down the other man’s arm, disappointed when he didn’t budge. _Alpha’s are supposed to be entranced with Omega’s in heat._ He thought bitterly.

Jaskier pulled a bit on Geralt’s arm and succeeded in getting him to drop part of the reins. He wrapped the arm around him and basked in the feeling of behind encased in Geralt. His body thrummed in happiness.

But soon his growing need to be penetrated overtook him and cuddling wasn’t enough. So he took Geralt's hand and slowly started to push it down his pants. Geralt had to have known what he was doing, but he didn’t object so Jaskier continued until he was pushing the fingers into his pussy. It was great, yet not enough at the same time. Still this was as good as it got for him with Geralt so he took it. Pushing the fingers in deeper was so much better, rocking on them also improved his mental state. But he needed a cock.

And Geralt didn’t love him.

He was doing this to help him out, and he got hard because of Jaskier’s heat. Not _for_ him.

But he couldn’t focus on that, he had to forget that and continue to work Geralt’s fingers into his hole.

“There’s a clearing.” Yennefer blurted, startling Jaskier out of his thoughts and sending him into a panic as he pulled Jaskier’s hand out of his pants.

“Perfect.” Geralt grunted, steering Roach off the path and into a small snow covered meadow. He gave Yennefer a pointed look and she sighed before creating a tent for Jaskier, smaller than the one for all three of them last night but an alright size.

Geralt hopped off Roach and walked over to Yennefer, talking to her quietly so Jaskier couldn’t hear. Didn’t mean he couldn’t see the look of pure anger on her face as he continued to speak. She stormed off when he finished, going off into the woods and out of eye range.

“What’s she being a bitch about now?” Jaskier tried to joke, but Geralt being himself didn’t find any humor in it and didn’t bother replying. Instead he grabbed onto Jaskier forcefully and pulled him off Roach, lifting him into his arms and started walking towards the tent.

Jaskier could feel his cheeks alight with a heavy blush and stumbled with what to respond with. “Geralt—! What are you doing—?!” He squeaked.

He was ignored and promptly tossed onto the bed once inside the tent, sending his body bouncing a little while he tried to understand what was happening.

Geralt didn’t say anything though, he just began to take off his clothes, first his classic grey shirt, then his pants, then boots, and then he was standing with nothing but his underwear in front of Jaskier.

“To end your heat we are going to have sex, I’m guessing you aren’t going to object but if I’m wrong please state so.”

Jaskier felt his body burn at the words, his heart throbbing as he shook his head. “You don’t want this, Geralt. You can’t—“

He denied Jaskier’s words though, “I can and I will. Friends help friends.”

Jaskier frowned and played with his blue shirt, “yeah, friends.”

While he was distracted Geralt stepped closer and started to remove Jaskier’s clothes. He was quick and before the Omega knew it he was stark naked in front of the love of his life and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Geralt pulled down his undergarments and Jaskier couldn’t help but stare at the eight inches of manhood that was about to enter him for the second time. _I can’t fucking do this—_

But he did, he let Geralt crawl onto the bed and push him down, he let Geralt open his legs and push himself inside, and Jaskier couldn’t help but feel like it was a dream that it felt so good.

His heat riddled brain was giving him encouraging words as Geralt fucked him, telling him that the Alpha finally loved him, that they were going to get mated and have kids and live happily ever after once he was over his heat.

His body rocked against Geralt’s and he couldn’t stop moaning with every push and pull of the dick inside him. “Fuck! Jesus, Geralt…” he whined out, obscenely staring as the shaft went in and out of him.

Geralt didn’t respond beyond a few grunts, didn’t touch him beyond gripping his hips, and Jaskier couldn’t handle it. Whether it was his heat or him finally finding the courage to say something he leaned up and pulled Geralt into a kiss. Not breaking even when Geralt didn’t kiss back at first. Just pushing and hoping for something good to happen to him.

It wasn’t immediate but Geralt started to kiss back, and Jaskier whined happily at succeeding. He rested one hand on Geralt’s neck and the other on his back, trying to stabilize while he was fucked.

“You’re so good, Geralt. Fuck, I think I fucking love you.” He huffed out, his sweet soaked hair hitting his forehead as he moved against Geralt harder.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, I—“ he shut his eyes as he felt his stomach cramp and his legs shake. He moved his hand from Geralt’s neck to his clit and he rubbed it a bit more to finally get some relief. He was rewarded when his cunt clamped around Geralt and his body started to shake. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed tight while he rode out his orgasm.

While Geralt trudged on with his quest of his own orgasm Jaskier tried to keep from squirming away as he found himself becoming sensitive. He could hear the squishing off his slick going in and out if himself and he whined in displeasure. Geralt didn’t seem to mind though as he continued to fuck him.

Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt and squealed when his body pulsed again. His heat was coming back full swing.

“You gotta— you gotta cum Geralt! I can’t keep going! Fuck! C’mon.” He tightened purposely around the other man in hopes of bringing his orgasm faster. He whimpered as his cunt throbbed again, contracting around the dick inside it. “Fuck me…fuck.” He shook his head and wrapped himself tighter around Geralt.

“I love you, Geralt.” He whispered into his ear, “I really do.”

And with that he felt Geralt’s knot start to inflate, locking them together as he came into Jaskier. Sighing in relief as he turned them over so Jaskier was on top of him.

“We can’t be together, Jask. And you know it.” He sounded almost disappointed. Jaskier couldn’t tell if he was disappointed in him or that they couldn’t be together.

“I don’t really care about that. You’re meant for me, I’m meant for you. I don’t want you to be with Yennefer. So what if she’s a witch and she’s more like you. I— I can make you happy too.” He pouted, laying his head on Geralt’s chest.

“Omega’s don’t work out with Witcher’s. No one really works with us.” Geralt let out a sigh. “They want their mate to come home not smelling like the insides of monsters' guts. They don’t want to find out they were swallowed by some creature in the woods. They want children, a family. Especially Omega’s.” He gave Jaskier a pointed look.

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “I’m fine with your work, I like going with you. And I don’t need children. I have you. I don’t need anything else.” He denied.

“But one day you will. Maybe not now. But you will. And I can’t give you that.”

“I don’t want that!”

“You will!”

“Stop!”

Jaskier had raised his head and he was now staring at Geralt as best as he could in their awkward position. “I need to know if you want to be with me. If you weren’t a Witcher, if you could have children, would you want to be with me.”

Geralt looked like he didn’t want to answer, he looked highly conflicted with giving into anything that Jaskier could twist. “There would be nothing holding us back so it’s different—“

“Tell me.”

…

…

“Yes, I would.”

Jaskier didn’t know what to do now. “We can make it work—“

“We can’t. Me and Yennefer work. We’re both cursed to not have children, we both have longer lives. It’s better this way, Jaskier.” It was supposed to be a kind let down but Jaskier only found it offensive.

“You think that just because I’m some stupid Omega I can’t deal with your life style? I’ve been here awhile, Geralt. You haven’t and won’t scare me off. My mission in life isn’t to have kids. You know it. And there’s ways to have kids that aren’t traditional. I want someone to be there when I wake up and I want someone that I love to love me back. Why can’t you be that someone?”

Geralt didn’t respond.

“It must be that you don’t love me. I’m only a companion to you. I’m meaningless—“

“Jaskier—“

“Just some stupid tagalong that’s been ruining everything for years—“

“Jaskier—“

“And I’m just dragging you down, I’m not even worth riding with unless I’m about to pass out—“

“Jaskier!”

The Omega stopped and turned sad and tired eyes onto Geralt.

“I care for you, I do. But I care for Yennefer too. I care for you both differently but I still care for the both of you.” He shook his head, “I don’t know how to make this all work. Especially when you two hate each other.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “she started it.”

“Then let me end it.” Geralt sternly said. “I care for you both. I have always wanted you to be there with me, even if I don’t show it. But I have this strange connection with Yennefer I’m not used to. I really am _meant to be with her._ ”

Jaskier’s hope grew dimmer and he lowered his head to rest on Geralt’s chest so he didn’t have to stare into his golden amber eyes.

“She’s the love of my life, Jask. Yet I think of you too.”

“I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t think of humans at all, they die far too quickly, and I can’t do that to someone, uproot their life and possibly get them killed. But you don’t seem to ever regard my safety concerns for you. So what’s the bother?”

At the hint of a joke Jaskier looked up, a bit confused at the sudden change. “You want to be with me?”

“I want to try it out. Think you can give it a try? Me and Yennefer?”

It was a hard choice especially since he deeply hated Yennefer at times. But he didn’t have another option if he wanted to be with Geralt.

“Yes, I can try.”

Geralt gave the smallest of smiles and he rested his arm over Jaskier’s back. “Good, now all we have to do is convince Yennefer.”

* * *

“No.”

Yennefer didn’t look amused with Jaskier’s proposal. She went back to grabbing different plant leaves, some weird witch concoction Jaskier guessed.

“Why not? It’s not like we’d be in it for each other. Geralt wants it this way. He wants us both.”

She seemed to want to deny him, her eyebrows creasing and her chest puffing up. “This is for you, Geralt would be perfectly fine without you.”

Jaskier frowned and wrapped his arms around his body. “Wrong, he wants us to try and work it out because he loves us both.”

She raised an eyebrow at his word choice.

He huffed, “fine. He said he cared about us both. That you and him were _meant to be._ And— and he likes me. I feel like he wishes he didn’t. But he likes me. I think he likes us both.” He confessed.

Yennefer seemed to not want to talk about it anymore. She seemed bored with their conversation. “We aren’t going to work out as some weird excuse for a pairing. You should find a nice Alpha, human to be exact. That you can settle down with, have a few children, cease with all this monster hunting.”

Jaskier’s whole mood deflated, his soul slowly shattering as Yennefer nailed his coffin shut. His mouth twisted into a frown and his stomach swirled. He backed up and away from the witch, all the way out of view and near a patch in the woods by a small creek.

He sat on a large rock, staring off into the distance. He felt eyes well up and cursed her for making him feel so horrible. He was emotional due to his heat and he hated it. He hated everything that had to do with being an Omega.

“Fuck…”

He heard a crunch behind him and he quickly swerved to see who it was, disappointed immensely with who stood behind him. She seemed like a statue just standing there, unashamed, like a goddess in the blinding white snow.

“Leave me to wither away alone.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you lot are always like that.” She complained, sitting down next to him on the same rock. Grumbling when they touched. She only seemed to enjoy touching him when it brought him displeasure. 

“I’m not trying to be a bitch.”

He rolled his eyes, “could’ve fooled me.”

“I care for Geralt. More than I want to. And I wish that it wasn’t so complicated sometimes.” Yennefer didn’t indulge anymore into that cobweb of her package misery of love. She placed her hand on Jaskier’s knee. It was robotic and stiff, abnormal. But it was a gesture that he was willing to go with for now. 

“Can we try? I want to try...I love him.” Jaskier whispered brokenly.

“Humans fall in love too easily—“ she held her breath. “But yes, I will try.” She didn’t give him a smile, for she wasn’t doing it for him in any way. But he gave her one, the best he could muster with how broken he felt. For this victory would take a toll on him eventually. 

“Thank you, Yennefer.”

She huffed, smirking. “You’ll take that back later.” 

He didn’t think he would though. 


End file.
